A rose that bloomed twice
by A Gloomy face
Summary: Tsunade reluctantly agreed to help a certain red head who begged for help. She wanted a family, but with another woman. She began researching and found it was possible to fulfill her request. The consequences was another problem the child would have to deal with. FemNaru/Kurenai
1. Mother's delight

Update 3/28/15 - Edits that I somehow missed.

[A/N] Hello! I've never written a fanfiction before. It's my first time writing something creative since high school.I'm well aware its an odd pairing and not very realistic. I have yet to see this paring other then Naruto/Kurenai. The first few chapters may be slow. I won't be changing their ages. I apologize for my grammar in advanced.

Naruko will be completely different. Due to some changes in the history and her parents. There will be a slight AUish vibe I suppose. Some characters may be a bit different from the original, but I will try to keep them as close as possible. I'm not sure if I should have her name be Naruko or something else or not yet. I'll figure out, as I write the next chapter. Have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

This is a FemNaru/Kurenai pairing no harem. **[Warning Yuri GirlxGirl]**

**Warning - This chapter has some graphical content and adult themes (Implied rape and violence) Skip the first line break if you don't want to read it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mother's delight

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled out of the window overlooking the village. The aged man had a peaceful morning for once. Usually his mornings consisted of paper work and even more paper work. He decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. Although his true objective was to head to the orphanage. He had been hearing rumors about a girl with kitsune features. He was quite concerned because there could be only one person who matched that description. They were never found and reported as dead. The rumors started three years ago, but only recently has it made its way around the village.

He greeted the people as he walked by with a smile and a polite nod. As soon as he made his way out of the main part of the village his smile dropped. The closer to the orphanage he was he felt something was off. His intuition was right as he hard a man screaming at the top of his lungs.

"The demon! She's unleashed, may Kami-sama save the rest of you," the man shouted as he dropped to the ground and his life was no more.

What bothered the old man most was the man had no clothes on. He ran as fast as he could and decided to follow the trail of blood. He saw many dead bodies and all of them were mostly naked. He stopped when he almost tripped on something. His eyes went wide as he covered his privates with his hands and shivered for a split second before getting his resolve back to continue.

As he got closer to the gate the bodies started to increase. He wanted to lose his lunch, but he held it in due to his experience in the field. He could see even small bodies among the many that were dead. His worst fears came into play. Never the less he ran passed the open gates to hear someone shouting.

"Please spare me! I'm sorry!" The man said and he screamed in pain as a red chakra nail pierced his body.

"**Aww are you hurt? Are you in pain? Your begging for mercy after the many times I asked for it? Are you scared to die? Don't worry, I'll make it as painful as possible,**"the girl said manically. The old man realized she was painted in blood and semen.

_Did the Kyuubi take over? There is no way a three year old could talk so fluently. _Hiruzen thought as he tried to dash to save the man.

"**Go away fool! I have no reason to kill you,**" the girl roared at Hiruzen sending him into a tree.

When he came to, he could hear the screams slowly get more quiet, and finally he heard gurgling from the man the girl was stabbing.

"**No more blood? I broke my toy, its really a shame! I was hoping to enjoy your screaming for longer,**" the girl said with a sadistic smile. She began stabbing the man with her red chakra nails.

The girl looked bored and a black ball started to form in front of her mouth. It was getting bigger by the second.

"Tenzo!" Hiruzen shouted as he got back on his feet.

The ground began to shake and several wooden pillars appeared from the ground. They had faces that looked like foo dogs and they had lit wicks on the top of them. The wooden pillars rushed at the girl pinning her to the ground and absorbing the red chakra.

"Hokage-sama are you alright?" Tenzo asked.

"Thank you Tenzo, but I am fine, I was just dazed for a bit. I didn't feel any malicious intent from the girl towards myself at least. I believe she just wanted to destroy the building," Hiruzen said sighing as he watched Tenzo run into the woods and hurled his lunch. It was clear he didn't register the many bodies on the ground nor they conditions.

The rest of team Ro appeared and they too had lost their breakfast and lunch. He waited for the team to finish before he would speak. It took several more minutes until they were done.

"Neko, I want you to bring her to my private hospital room and get her cleaned up. I want you to guard the door while I wait for her to wake up. Do not let anyone in the room besides Hikari and myself. Get the rest of the anbu to clean this up and I want the rest of team Ro to investigate! I want your reports by the end of the day," Hiruzen said shouted as they nodded and Weasel disappeared in a swirl of leaves. While Inu went inside of the orphanage.

* * *

Hiruzen waited in his private room in the hospital. Eventually Neko came back with the girl who was now in a hospital gown. However she was still unconscious. The young teenage girl placed the child on the bed gently.

A young woman walked into the room. She had green hair and yellowish eyes and began setting up a IV drip. She wore glasses with silver rims. She wore a simple beige kimono. She pushed up her glasses as Neko came inside with the girl who was now in a hospital gown. Hikari had a grim expression on her face as did Hiruzen when they could see her bones through her skin. Hikari had left to setup a IV system that allowed bags for feeding and hydration. The other bag that was setup was a blood infusion.

The woman came back later with more equipment. She also began to clean them just in case they were not hygienic for use.

"I don't see anything besides malnutrition," Hikari said as her hands were glowing green.

"All her injuries healed rather quickly. I also cleaned her since she is unable to do so herself," Neko said as Hikari nodded and pushed the bridge of her glasses up. The anbu walked outside to guard the door with the old tired man.

"Upon investigation, we found the room she was held in. It had no windows, and there were various shackles to keep her chained to a corner of the room. They fed her urine, fecal manner, rotten food and even broken glass. We found quite a lot in the matron's journal" Inu said with a slight pause.

The old man cupped his face and shaking his head as the leader of the anbu team Ro was giving him the report. Hiruzen let out a deep sigh as he took the journal and began reading. Inu had left at this point to guard the door with Neko. Suffice to say he was very disturbed what was written on here. It turned out that the matron had found her on the door steps to the orphanage. She had kept to herself about the existence of the baby.

Tears started to form around his eyes. It was clearly written that she let men and women inside the orphanage. She let them have their way with her and do what they wanted. She kept total of the number of adults, teens and young kids that came in to hurt the girl. The matron even encouraged the other orphans to inflict pain.

His eyes went wide as he saw another entry not related to the girl. The matron had been letting Danzo and Orochimaru take orphans in exchange for ryo. Regardless it still wasn't enough to convict Danzo, as he could just deny the claim.

He sighed as his favorite student and his best friend had fallen that low. Even if Orochimaru had already became a missing nin. He knew he would have to do something about Danzo. He's been undermining him for years. All he needed to do was wait for the right opportunity. He turned to look at the unconscious girl with a sad smile.

"I want you two to guard the door," Hiruzen said as the two anbu nodded. The old man walked back into the room.

_Kami save me from their wrath. I know I'm a dead man already when I pass. _Hiruzen thought sadly to himself.

"I think we are going to need to inform the daimyo. Considering she has kitsune features.. no doubt will she be a target," Hikari said.

"Hiro-dono won't do anything, he's to fickle," Hiruzen said as Hikari smiled.

"Oh... you didn't hear his daughter Megumi-sama took over. He and his wife were killed three years ago during the coupe," Hikari said as this was a surprise to Hiruzen.

"I see, is she trust worthy?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect, even you know you don't have the power to protect her at all times. The council can overrule you and you've given them quite a lot of power. We've already failed once already, due to our oversight. Do you think its worth to fail a second time?" Hikari asked as Hiruzen went pale.

"What is she like?" he asked.

"She's not like her father, she makes all the decisions," Hikari said pushing up her glasses.

"Alright, you can go inform her and I will accept any punishment she sees fit for my oversight. Kami.. I need a vacation or something," Hiruzen said tiredly.

"Well I can ask when I go," Hikari said as she was typing as Hiruzen nodded with a smile.

"Wake up soon," Hiruzen said looking at the tiny figure in the bed.

* * *

The child found herself in blackness and she saw nothing looking around. The only sound she heard was of flowing water and the sound of water drops hitting the water. It was very shallow as her feet were not under water. It reached the bottom of her foot.

She knew deep down she deserved to die for killing a lot of people. Yet at the same time she felt like they all deserved it. She couldn't lie to herself and say she didn't enjoy it. However she also felt guilty for committing those actions. As far as she could remember, she knew she was different. Always being treated differently. She didn't understand why this happened to her. The hatred, their malice towards her. She could feel it all directed towards her.

A small torch was lit and a small portion could be seen. She moved her eyes towards the torch. She could see the dreary blue colored walls. She walked to the opposite end only to be blocked by what seemed like another wall. She touched the nothingness and found that it was very cold. She made her way forward as more torches started to be lit. She did not know how it was possible, but it was better than sitting in the darkness.

She continued to walk, but she felt tired from the walking. The girl stopped to take a rest and wondered why she had animal features. No one else in the orphanage had them. She wondered if that was the reason she was treated poorly.

She remembered the one time they brought a stray cat into the room expecting her to eat it. The cat curled into a ball and began suckling its tail. That was the first time she had meat before and she apologized for to it. She was hungry, very hungry, if this happened a second time she doubted she had the heart to eat another fuzzy creature. After all she could be a fuzzy creature herself, which explained why she had animal features.

She found herself so very tired as she laid down on the ground. She curled into a ball the best she could. She began mimicking the cat and began gently suckling her tail. She felt more calm and at ease as she began making a purr like sound, She closed her eyes slightly and reopened them. Each time she closed her eyes even more until she fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile three months had passed since the three year old was hospitalized. Hikari was astonished as she was looking at the data from the laptop.

"She should be awake right now," Hikari said pushing up her glasses.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked.

"Take a look at the monitors. Coma refers to a state of general brain failure characterized by major depression of level consciousness," Hikari said as the young woman pushed up her glasses.

"Can you explain in a way I understand," Hiruzen asked dumbly. He was a wise man, but in terms of medical experience he was no expert.

"You know that sleep is characterized by a highly organized and complex electrical brain activity. It can be reversed you know. With stimulation a sleeping person can wake up to a state of alertness. Coma is characterized by slowing and depression or decline of electrical brain activity. No matter how much she is stimulated they are incapable of being alert. If you look at the monitors her brain activity is off the charts. She should be awake, but yet she is still in comatose. I don't really know why. If she doesn't wake up in the next nine months, her chances of her waking are going to be lowered dramatically," Hikari explained as she pushed up her glasses again.

"I see, well I will be back next weekend. I have to go back to Konoha now. If I had the luxury of staying here I would. If there is any changes or if she wakes up let me know," Hiruzen said as Hikari nodded. He paused before his hand reached the door knob.

"I'll write to Tsunade and see if I can get her to come here," Hiruzen said as he turned the knob and looked at the girl one last time before leaving.

* * *

The girl awoke immediately as something had touched her leg. She turned back to see a green vine with thorns wrapping around her leg in a slow manner. She noticed yellow fluids covering the thorns. She was able to move her leg without getting any injuries and the liquid touching her. She noticed there were many vines slowly coming from all directions. She began to run, but due to how tiny and small she was, she tired eventually and couldn't out run the vines. She was panting for breath as they slowly tried to grab at her. She moved out of the way and wondered how she is going to get out of this.

"Think of a fuzzy looking animal," the voice rang out using words she could understand. Although she imagined a the cat with her kitsune features.

She started to change into a snow white kitsune. She didn't understand why she changed, but she didn't question it. She began to run on her paws and dodging the vines that were lashing at her. She kept running and saw there were no torches light up in that area. She continued to run forward regardless of there not being any light.

"Open your eyes child and you will see the light," a female voice rang throughout the hall.

Her eyes were open but she didn't see anything still. She couldn't understand what that had meant either.

A vine came from under the ground and wrapped around her tiny paw pulling her down. She let out a yelp as she was dragged to the floor and the vines were wrapping around her. The thorns were pressing into her fur and she began bleeding.

She felt helpless and tired as she could feel her being wrapped and crushed slowly by the vines. She started to close her eyes. The liquid invading her body as she was trying to stay awake. _Very sleepy. _Naruko thought to herself.

"It's not your time to die yet little kit. Wake up and go towards the light or you will be swallowed by the darkness! If you don't want to die, than feel the power within you! Draw on it once more," the voice rang out.

It would be so easy for her to just give up and forget everything. She wanted to give up and close her eyes. She wanted to be a forgotten memory of history that no one remembered. At least than her torment and treatment would end finally. She closed her eyes and decided to sleep. She had no real reason to keep going.

A red headed woman appeared in her mind. She had violet eyes and she had a smile on her face. She had blood coming out of her mouth and yet she was holding a baby in her arms. She heard a voice of the speaking woman.

"_I'm sorry, we never could decide on a a name for you. We would argue for hours about your name. The closest we got was Naruto from Jiraiya's book. We didn't want Tsunade to tell us what gender you were. We wanted to it to be a surprise. We both had assumed it would have been a boy. However it turns out your a beautiful baby girl dattebane!" the red head said as she turned her head and coughed out blood. She made sure she didn't get any on the baby. The baby began crying and the woman began rocking her gently._

"_I don't trust the village with what they will do to you. Considering you were born with kitsune features, and what I just did. At that point I was too weak to reseal the Kyuubi and take it with me. I hope you forgive your Okaa-san in the future. Although it was that man and Mi-Namikaze-san. The masked man ripped the Kyuubi out of me, which caused of all of this. I was going to reseal it back into the recess of my mind again and everything was going to be fine. I was unconscious at that point since I was impaled by Kyuubi's nail to protect you," she said and turned her head coughing up blood. She became more pale after that._

"_I had gotten a promise from Namikaze-san that if something were to go wrong he would not turn you into a jinnchuuriki. That jerk decided to do it anyways. I hope your best friend doesn't betray you. Perhaps it was because he was jealous of her," she said weakly and turned her head once again to cough. _

_The red head was too tired to stand anymore and she laid down holding the baby to her chest. The baby stopped crying at this point._

"_Your such a behaved little girl. Find a dream sweetie and don't stop until it comes true. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," the red head woman said and coughed more blood into the ground. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open as her energy was slowly fading. Tears started flowing down her face. They slowly started to drip on to the baby she was holding in her arms._

"_You're going to experience pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal.. a dream and don't stop trying until it comes true. There was so much more that.. I wanted to say, to teach you. I... don't want to die! I wanted to stay with you. I'm sorry, for being a terrible Okaa-san and leaving you alone. Forgive me... please live on for both of us... I love you," she said weakly as her entire body was aching with pain. She was trembling with fear from the thought of dying._

_Her breathes were starting to become much more painful. Her vision was starting to blur and she could not recognize her daughter anymore. Her arms trembling to hold her tightly and she felt pain in her chest. Somehow she found the strength to lower her head, slowly moving to the babies forehead._

"_You are Okaa-san's delight. I'll protect you from harm.. I'll always be with you, thinking of you... I love you," she said having trouble enunciating and speaking. She had nothing left, but somehow she used the last of her energy and willpower to kiss her daughter on the forehead her. _

_Her eyes closed slowly as she had one last glimpse of her daughter. She had a smile on her face as her eyes closed for the last time. The warmth the baby felt was fading away. She woke up from the lack of warmth. She began to cry from being cold. The recently deceased woman's arms still somehow wrapped around her baby protectively. _


	2. What's in a name?

[A/N] Update 3/28/15, 4/3/15 - Editing things I missed somehow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

* * *

Chapter 2: What's in a name?

* * *

She let out a primal roar and the chakra spread out from around her, destroying the vines. Red chakra started to surround her. She felt stronger, faster and no longer weakened by the poison. The little white kitsune started to run once more. However it felt like her body was on moving on its own.

The vines increased their assault and speed, adjusting to this new speed. She saw the light at the end of the 'tunnel' and it was closing. She used the last of this power she had. She took one last leap of faith and the rock was moving to block the exit. A single vine shot out in desperation as she made it passed the rock. She turned her head slightly as the vine latched on and pulled her back towards the hall. The girl closed her eyes and in a last ditch effort tried to call upon that chakra again. She felt nothing this time.

Her tail was caught in between the rock that was blocking the passage to the previous hall. Her agony was unbearable as she heard a sickening crunch of her bones in her tail. She screamed in terror as the excruciating pain was followed by the flow of blood. In a last ditch effort the vine yanked one last time , and her tail was ripped out. She could feel her pelvis being yanked out from her body and piercing her skin.. Her eyes rolled behind her head and she passed out laying on the ground.

Her eyes opened and she had no idea how much time had passed. The pain was gone completely and her pelvis was back in place. She stood on all fours and tried to walk, but she found herself wavering from left to right randomly. She laid on the ground and decided it was impossible to get anywhere. Instead she decided to get her bearings and contemplate.

It was breathtakingly beautiful. The many colors of flowers that lead to trees off in the distance. There was sweet perfumes that filled her nose. There was a delicate wind that made the grass sway and even giant flowers reaching the sky. She found colors fascinating as there were many, but she could not identity anything she could see or smell.

She was used to the darkness, but it was vivid and bright. The only glimpses of the 'outside' world she experienced was when the door opened from her dungeon. They made sure to cover the fleeting light from the bottom of the door. A place like this was probably seen as peaceful, but she found it stressful and terrifying. She was not scared of the dark, but of the silence. She tried to move her tail to her mouth, but remembered it was gone.

During the times strange people came into her room, she always focused on the room next to her's at night. She could hear a caretaker reading bedtime stories to the other children. It was the only reason why she could speak. She never paid any heed to those in the room with her. At first she did, but she had gotten used to it. Screaming and begging is what they wanted from her, but she decided not to give them the satisfaction and she stayed quiet.

She remembered there was one kind caretaker. She remembered most was her circular glasses. After she disappeared it was when adults and children would come into her room. That woman was the only reason why she didn't give into the voices in her head. The voice disappeared shortly after she killed all those people. The voice she heard earlier in her dream was new. She didn't know what to make of it.

There was a figure off in the distance near a tree and her vision grew hazy. She closed her eyes to rest once again.

* * *

Hiruzen sighed, as he had wrote to Tsunade three months ago. Yet she did not respond to any of his messages or even his summons.

"Any progress?" a young woman's voice asked.

"Nothing so far Megumi-dono, she's still in coma. Tsunade still isn't responding to her summons. I only arrived a few minutes ago. I thought I would report into you first," Hiruzen said as he looked at the young woman.

She had black hair that reached her mid back and brown eyes. Megumi wore a simple black kimono with a yellow obi. She had her fingernails and toenails painted yellow. She wore pink blush on the apple of her cheeks. If you didn't know her you would never think she was Hiro's or Shijimi's daughter.

"We will have to take more drastic measures. You can leave now, inform me of any new developments," Megumi said coldly and Hiruzen bowed slightly. He left her office and made his way to the room the girl was in and Hikari.

"What's happening now?" Hiruzen asked looking at the active Hikari.

"There is more brain activity going on than last time! She should definitely be conscious in normal cases," Hikari exclaimed as she placed her glasses on the table and began rubbing her temple.

"Do you think something is keeping her from waking up? Perhaps its the Kyuubi's influence that is keeping her like that," Hiruzen theorized.

"It's possible, but have you even looked at her yet?" Hikari asked pointing to where the girl was laying.

Hiruzen found himself turning towards the bed where the girl laid. His eyes went wide and wondered how she came to turn into a white kitsune.

All of a sudden the heart monitor started alerting them that her pulse and heart rate were dropping. Hikari grabbed her glasses and rushed to the girl's side as blood was staining the bed. Her hands were glowing green as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Hiruzen asked in alarm.

"Nothing is wrong is wrong with her body! What the hell is going on here? Is this some type of poison?" Hikari said in panic. A strange yellow liquid appeared and started to seep into the kitsune.

Her pulse and heart rate was slowing going down. Hiruzen looked down, he saw the floor somehow was stained with blood, and the smell of copper. The room started to become complete dark. He rubbed his eyes wondering if he was seeing things. He thought he saw a visage of a red head that he once knew and vines that were covering something. He blinked several more times and found himself back in the hospital room.

It was than their worst fears had come to pass. All they could hear was the monitor making a flat line sound. The old man tipped his hokage hat down. He had failed the girl who never had a chance at life. His knees weak and his hands clutching the bed railing. His knuckles and his hands looked like they were turning white. He was staring at another one of his failures. He had done nothing to save or help this girl. His legs were shaking and they felt heavy to the point they would give out any moment.

Hikari ignored the flat lined sound and all the blood. She continued to try to resuscitate the girl. Hiruzen and Hikari slammed into the wall behind them, they heard a primal roar and light purple chakra surrounded the kitsune. Hiruzen recovered very quickly and turned his head to the foot steps.

He saw Tsunade standing there with her left hand out. The old man took the gesture and Tsunade pulled him back up. She looked at the room and saw the damage. Tsunade was glaring at Hiruzen and waiting for an explanation. They left poor Hikari unconscious on the floor, until he was done explaining. Hiruzen could hear the heart monitors beeps once more and sighed in relief before the machine turned off from being broken.

When she was about to respond they heard a sickening crunch of bones and they heard a sick ripping sound. The two watched as the kitsune's pelvis pierced the skin and the tail was ripped off completely. Tsunade saw yellow liquid seeping out from the tail. She took several breaths to calm herself and began to use a small dish to collect the yellow liquid.

"Shizune get in here! Sensei make yourself useful and get me a diagram of a kitsune's anatomy!" the blonde shouted. The liquid would have to wait to be analyzed.

* * *

She could smell sake as it burnt her throat slightly. The smell was familiar and she remembered the bottles they used to throw at her. They used sharp fragments of the glass to throw at her that would make her bleed. Other times it would be all she had to eat.

"I'm glad your awake now. You've been sleeping for a little over of six months," a woman's voice said gently and the girl opened her eyes. Her vision blurry for several seconds until they adjusted to the light.

This wasn't the world she recognized. Her world was filled with black and random people she did not know. There was only one person in the room and the woman hasn't done anything bad to her.

"Where am I?" the girl asked with no emotions.

"Your in the hospital in the capital. You're safe here and there is no need to worry about people hurting you. My name is Senju Tsunade," Tsunade said softly and looked at the girl rather intently. The small white kitsune was looking out the window.

She jumped off the bed and walked into the corner of the room and squatted down. Tsunade had seen this many times with certain animals. Her eyes went wide knowing what it was she was doing.

"Stop!" Tsunade shouted and the girl stopped.

"You don't need to go to the bathroom in the corner anymore. Follow me," Tsunade said gently and the girl followed.

"Forget about everything that you knew. The real world is more than just a dark room," Tsunade said gently to the small kitsune. She had to pick her words wisely, she could mould this girl into anything she wanted.

"This is a toilet, we use this to go to the bathroom and not the corner of the room. All you need to do is properly place your self so it will go inside the bowl of water," Tsunade said and the girl walked towards it very slowly and began pawing at it.

"Here use this to get up if you can't jump. It's a step ladder," Tsunade said placing some kind of apparatus the girl had no idea what it was. She began pawning at it, and slowly made her way up to the first step and than the next one.

She looked into the bowl of water and lowered her head to lick the water. Tsunade sighed inwardly as she watched the girl drinking from the toilet water.

_Get a hold of yourself! It's not her fault, she doesn't know any better_. The blonde thought to herself rubbing her temples.

"That's not for drinking. If you want water we can get you some. Squat down over the bowl and go there. Don't fall in, I'll be outside until your done," Tsunade said and left the room. The girl could hear her talking to someone. The lecture resumed on how to use the bathroom. After she heard the flush, she opened the door to see the girl looking down and watching the bowl of water swirling around.

"You really smell bad. I doubt they have anything in the hospital for fur. We'll need to get you a collar as well. They don't allow exotic animals walking around. For now your going to just act like a pet. For your protection, we'll register you as a pet under my name. First we'll go to the animal registry and than the pet store," Tsunade said and held the girl to her chest, her arms wrapped around the girl.

* * *

After they left the pet store the girl was observing people on the streets. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She found it strange that girls and women would coo at her and pet her on the head. Men would just smile at the fox, while children would wave happily to her.

A young woman bent down to her level. She was holding a small portion of meat in her hand. The kitsune began sniffing it and pawing it. Tsunade stopped as she didn't hear the jangling sound of the tag. She turned to see the girl pawing at the meat. The young woman cooed for her to eat it and the girl ate it off her hand. Tsunade thanked the young woman and they continued on their way. They reached the end of the market and Tsunade had a bag of food for the girl. Eventually they reached their destination the palace.

"I see she's awake now," Megumi said looking down at the small white kitsune.

"Yes, I brought her here since you asked," Tsunade said looking at the fire daimyo.

"Follow me, we have much to talk about, but I'm sure our friend here needs a bath and some warm food. I have prepared a room for her in the palace. We also need to figure out how to change her back," Megumi said as she began walking.

"Actually, she's eaten plenty for lunch already. There were a lot of people giving her food, and somehow I ended up with this bag of food on her behalf," Tsunade said turning her head to see the kitsune looking around.

After walking up some stairs they reached a long hallway. They stopped in front of a set of double doors that had a name engraved on it. The girl couldn't read it and walked into the room. It had its own fire place, large a canopy bed, white marble flooring, a desk, bookshelves, a desk and even a TV. She had no idea what any of these things were. On the right side were large arched windows and a large door that led to the balcony. There were several doors leading to the bathroom, changing room, baths and a large closet. There were also various toys all around the room.

"This room was your mother's room. I added the toys to the room. When you were older you would have been brought here anyways. She used to come here when she needed a break from the world. If you have no where to go little one you can always come here. This room is now yours. Where are my manners? I'm Murakami Megumi and I am the daimyo of this country," Megumi said looking at the small kitsune who only tilted her head.

"I doubt she knows what a daimyo is, or what a country is," Tsunade said sighing.

"You knew Okaa-sama?" the girl asked impassively.

"My parents were the ones who knew her. I met her a few times when I was just a little girl. Tsunade-san knows her better then myself. She was a friend of my family," Megumi said softly.

The girl noticed there was a picture on the nightstand and tried to jump on to it, but it was too high up. The two thought the sight was rather cute. Tsunade took the picture from the nightstand and placed the bags she was holding there. She picked up the girl and placed her on the bed.

"Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She died shortly after you were born," Tsunade said sadly and Megumi looked at the clock.

"If you'll excuse me, we'll talk later in about an hour. I have a meeting to go to. I'll bring this bag of food to the kitchen, we can't have the food spoil," Megumi said and left with the bag.

"Your special, you have two Okaa-sans' and no Otou-san. I can't tell you about Kushina until you are older. She made me promise and I intend to keep it that way. I promise to tell you the truth when your older," Tsunade said softly as they explored the different doors and finally finding the large bath with a shower head.

"I'll explain how to clean yourself and what to do. I'll use myself as an example," Tsunade said as she began talking her clothes off and began her lesson. She walked out of the bath and into the changing room after they were done.

"There we go. Your fur is soft and fluffy now. Do you have any ideas how to change you back?" Tsunade asked in hope for a good answer.

"_Picture yourself as a human again. You can switch back and forth_," A voice rang inside her mind. The kitsune changed instantly into a girl. She followed Tsunade to the mirror.

She had red kitsune ears on her head with white tips. She had short red hair that reached nearly the bottom of her neck it became purple. She had a milky white skin tone and her skin had a poor complexion with no natural rosy cheeks. There were no scars on her. She had two different colored eyes. Her right eye was violet, while her left was a light lilac color. Both eyes had a tinge of the opposite color in them. Her eyes had vertical slits instead of a pupil. She had a round face with long eye lashes, a small nose and small pouty pink lips. The last notable thing was her tail was red with a white tip at the top.

_Considering they found her bald, her hair growth is normal. Her eyes remind me of marbles. If it were anyone else she would have been dead the day they started her assaults. No doubt the Kyubi was healing her. She would also be littered with scars if she lived somehow. Once I tell you the truth will you hate me? If you want to kill me in the future I won't even defend myself._ Tsunade thought to herself riddled with guilt and shame.

The girl tilted her head from a odd sensation she felt. She didn't understand what it meant, but it was coming from Tsunade and it was directed at her.

"Your quite pale, but overtime I'm sure your skin will be more healthy when you get some sunlight," Tsunade said and left the room. The red head followed suit and saw a maid outside in the main bedroom.

"Ojou-sama, your not supposed to walk out of the changing room without a towel on or clothes. It's not proper for a lady to do such things with people in the room. Please go back inside and wait for me," the young maid said with a smile.

The girl walked out of the changing room with a white and pink furisode kimono. It was separated by white and pink squares. Each white square held various red, white and pink flowers. On top of that were light green leaves. There were also strawberries and a few yellow butterflies embroidered on the kimono. The obi was red and it had various white and pink flowers on it and a rabbit printed on. The obi-age on top and bottom of the obi was a darker pink. It had a pattern of pink polka dots and white petals. The obijime in the middle was also the same, and there was a fan tucked within on the left side.

"The box I left on your desk has some other accessories," the young maid bowing and left the room with a basket of laundry. Tsunade patted the spot to her left on the bed.

The girl walked slowly not used to wearing clothes and trying not to trip. Tsunade found it rather cute, but her blank facial expression ruined the cuteness. She watched as her tail was still motionless. She wondered if it was linked to the girls emotional status.

"Do I have a name?" the girl asked quietly and no emotion in her voice. Tsunade wasn't phased at all by the tone.

"Well your parents had trouble naming you. You see each of their own families had their own ways to name their daughters. Kushina was named after a certain kami named Kushinada-hime. She was the kami of self sacrifice and the rice paddy princess. They named their children after different kamis. Your other mother's family named their daughters after flowers, and started with H," Tsunade explained.

"They were going to go with the neutral route. And name you after a book that my teammate wrote. The name they picked was Naruto. However when they found out you were a girl, everything went down hill. They argued quite a lot from what Kushina told me. It is why you don't have a name. I suggested Naruko, but Kushina didn't listen to me. Kushina was a very stubborn woman," Tsunade said reminiscing and let out a small chuckle.

"Actually your birth records have been updated. It went right under Hiruzen-dono's eyes," Megumi said stepping into the room with a folder in her right hand.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked with concern.

"There was a record for her, but it seems they filed her under false pretenses. They were collecting the generous ryo that was meant for her up bringing. The people involved have been punished already," she said exasperated.

"I've digressed from the main point. Your name is Uzumaki Kohana. Your name comes from the kami Konohanasakuya-hime. The kami of flowers, cherry blossoms and delicate life," Megumi said with a smile walking towards Kohana.

"Both your parents used one of these ribbons when they were younger. I'm sure you would want them," vocalized Megumi with a smile dawned on her face. She began gently with the red ribbon and wrapped it around the left side of her bangs. The dark blue ribbon that was borderline purple was tied on the right side.

"It looks like I'll have to prepare long sticks for the future," Tsunade said with a smile. Megumi chuckled and Kohana tilted her head.


End file.
